custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop and the Return of the Urskeks
Baby Bop and the Return of the Urskeks is a custom Barney & Friends/Dark Crystal home video for Season 9 that was released on December 19, 2005. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Sara Minor (Gisèle Corinthios) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) * Skeksis * UrRu * Urskeks ' Songs Edit * Barney Theme Song * Being Together * You Might Like Something New * The Yum, Yum Song * The Waitress Song * This Is Not My Day * Trying On Dreams * Why Can't I * We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson * Forgive Me * This is the Way * The Great Conjunction/Finale * I Love You Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Richenza: Sean Abel, Wanna Make a Restaurant Party? * Sean Abel: Sure Richenza. * Richenza: Thanks, I think you're sister Daisy Abel, saw Baby Bop Punched her Spinach Salad Yesterday, We're Not Picky Eaters anymore. * Sean Abel: I Think Everyone Knows Baby Bop the Picky Eater. * Richenza: Yeah it Would, What do you Think if Baby Bop is the Picky Eater Barney? * (The UrRu appear) * UrZah: Whoa, I Think Baby Bop is the Picky Eater. * Sean Abel and Richenza: Barney!!! * Urlm: Hi Sean Abel, Hi Richenza, I'm So Glad to See You. * Sean Abel: You saw an Ad Yesterday That Told Me I can tell you the Picky Eater, The Big Fish. * Baby Bop: The big Fish is in a Whole wide World! Quote 2: Edit * (daisy abel looked at the window inside and she gasped, and saw Baby Bop and the Skeksis are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and the Skeksis's table) * SkekZok: Mmm. Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum! * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * SkekSil: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. * Daisy Abel: Oh No, Baby Bop, pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, (daisy abel holds the Radiotelephone) Come in Sean Abel, It's me Daisy Abel. * Sean Abel: (calls daisy abel on a Radiotelephone) Yeah, I like that very quickly, it's you. * Daisy Abel: Yeah, Wanna Play a Game? * Sean Abel: Yes, But I'm not sure is what, have any ideas? * Daisy Abel: Not Much. * Sean Abel: Well Come On In, Come see in the fancy restaurant. * (daisy abel puts the Radiotelephone in her pocket, and she's coming inside) * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * SkekUng: (yelling furious) Baby Bop! * (Baby Bop sighs) * (fades to Baby Bop and the Skeksis arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Sissy punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * SkekOk: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * SkekAyuk: (yelling furious) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Baby Bop: Okay. * BJ: What about grandma's birthday at the Once Upon a Restaurant? * SkekNa: Baby Bop will not be joining us. * BJ: Ay-yi-yi. * Daisy Abel: Sissy Punched us now, She's a bad girl! * SkekUng: Daisy Abel, Apologize to Your Brother. Quote 3: Edit * (after the song "This is Not My Day", Sean abel was an interesting day for baby bop, he has an idea.) * Sean Abel: Baby Bop! (he arrives her bedroom) * Baby Bop: What is It! * Sean Abel: Let's Go Back To School! * SkekShod: You Ruined My Baby Bop's Grounded you little trouble maker, Uh Oh, It Looks like a Job for the duck tape and a rope. * Sean Abel: No, No. Quote 4: Edit * (Later That Day Sean abel was kidnapped by the Skeksis) * Sara Minor: (sniffing) Oh No. * Jill: Oh My God! * Antonio: I'm Gonna Miss You Kid? * Min: Hi Sean, My copy is from nice to This! * (but Sean Abel was holding Min's Shoulder) * Sean Abel: No it Won't. * Min: Yes it Will! * Sean Abel: No it Won't. * Min: Yes it Will! * Sean Abel: No it Won't. * Min: Yes it Will! * (Min closes the bed door) * (Sean Abel wakes up) * Sean Abel: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Quote 5: Edit * (after the song "Trying On Dreams", Sara Minor tucked Sean Abel) * Sara Minor: Ooh, Easy Honey, Those rooms are gonna hurt for a While, You Can Go Back to Sleep. * (Sara minor puts Sean down) * Sara Minor: Sorry Guys he still pretty out of it after all. * Jeff: So this truck did it like actually flatten them? * Sara Minor: oh just the side of it when when it swerved doctor said he'll be much better tomorrow just sore excuse me! * Min: Jeff, don't you think it's kind of weird how Sean Abel knew something was gonna happen to him? * Jeff: We must find the UrRu Category:Dark Crystal